


In The Dark of the Night

by OnceUponaFangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponaFangirl/pseuds/OnceUponaFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the season 4 finale, Emma struggles with the darkness that has tethered itself to her. Titled after the song in Anastasia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another Tumblr prompt. If you don't have Tumblr, you are really missing out on the whole fandom experience. Someone has opened an account for specifically writing CS fanfic, and each day until the hiatus is over, they give a new word to write a fanfic about. You have 24 hours to submit it anonymously, and your identity will be revealed the day after it is posted. I think it's a really great idea. The account is @cswritingchallenge and this ficlet was inspired by the prompt "I'm Right Here". Reviews and constructive criticism are always, always welcome and appreciated. This goes for anything I ever post.

Some days were easier and she could allow herself to unwind at Granny’s with her family and a grilled cheese. On these days she could smile. But most days were a battle, the conflicting powers inside her convulsing until her knees gave out and she could feel what remained of Emma Swan slipping further away; darkness blackening her heart. Her eyes were almost always brimming with exhaustion, the red more commonplace than any makeup she bothered applying. They tried to ride it off as sleep deprivation, but Killian knew that the night terrors were only a small fraction of the cause. She woke, mumbling _I can’t lose you, I’m going to hurt you_ into his neck, nails clawing deep in the flesh of his back as she fought the demons that overtook her.

He held her tight against his chest, repeating his own frantic promises. _I’m right here, Love. It’s okay. You’re okay. Stay with me, Emma._

And some nights she did. Her grip easing and focusing instead on the soothing pattern of his hand pressing into the small of her back, his silent plea to take away her pain as he kisses her. Other nights an all too familiar giggle would escape that reminded him of the Crocodile, trading her spot curled next to him for the malicious words spewed in his direction that he knew she didn’t mean. When his touch caused her to jump back and her eyes saturated with darkness, illuminated by the fireball she would often cast, threatening him to back away and leave.

(By morning she’d be back in his arms, apologies on her lips and tears in her eyes.)

After they found Merlin and removed the darkness from Emma, the nightmares still came. But Killian was always there, the warmth of his body snug against her own, lips pressing kisses to her neck, temple, and head, coaxing her back to sleep.


End file.
